


Gula

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating, Cousin Incest, Forbidden Love, French Kissing, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Sexual Experimentation, Topping from the Bottom, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: Fathers with rivalries means that their children were meant to hate each other. If the fathers were brothers, it made everything worse. Then again, Berkut couldn’t bring himself to resent his younger cousin. Maybe if he didn’t feel like rebelling against his parents, then maybe he wouldn’t feel an unimaginable desire for Alm.





	Gula

**Author's Note:**

> My mind wanders around too much. And because I love my friend so much, she gets more Echoes fics from me. Of course, to indulge in a pairing like this, I just made it a College AU. Enjoy! FYI, I decided Berkut is 19 and Alm is 18 (basically both are legal).

Brothers were always going to compete with one another. It was difficult to find a pair that didn't want to one up the other at some point in time. When you were a part of a powerful and influential family, the stakes were way higher. Whoever won would inherit fame, wealth and a brighter future for their future children.

The Rigelian Bloodline was notorious for the competition between siblings ever since the first Rudolph was born into this world. Instead of sharing the inheritance between siblings, Rudolph I decided to keep the inheritance all to himself. This caused a rift in the family and from that point on, it was always a competition. Things had ended violently during the second generation of the Rigelian Bloodline due to the vast amount of relatives born during that generation. To prevent the tragedy of the second generation, the survivors implemented a new rule that made it easy to understand. The first male born would be the one to gain the inheritance. The only way for another family member to take the inheritance was if they had a son born before the eldest son. A female member of the family had no hope of claiming the family name unless they bore a son and their husband was willing to discard their last name to be a part of the Rigelian family.

The third generation consisted of two brothers. The first born son was named Albein Rudolph and the second son was named Adolf Rudolph. Compared to the previous family, the two brothers were very close at a young age. Then when the inheritance became a topic, the bond the two shared died ever so slowly. Soon, they would be bitter rivals competing for the top. While things didn't end violently, it didn't change how the pressure went to their children.

The two brothers would not have children until they were in their mid-thirties. Albein would not have a son until a year after his younger brother. Adolf's son would be named Berkut. A year later, Albein's son would be born and named Albein Rudolf II. However, the child later insisted on being called Alm as he got older as he didn't want to just be seen as the second coming of his father.

Once the two children were born, the battle for the inheritance began. Normally, the eldest son would be the one to inherit the family name. However, because the youngest son had a male child first, this rule would be ignored in favor of the future heir. This was the rule that their father had before he had passed away to make the competition more "fair". It was just an excuse for the brothers to fight for the title and with only a few people as a third party onlooker to judge who would get the inheritance, the feud would not stop anytime soon.

The kids of these selfish fathers would be torn apart from each other. Their mothers fed them lies about the other child. Berkut was told that Alm looked down on him despite being older because of his father's inferior status. Meanwhile, Alm was told that Berkut was not to be associated with by any means. When the two boys would see each other when walking in the hallways of the mansion they shared with their parents, they always avoided eye contact and sped their pace. Both did not want to disappoint their parents and disobey them even if they had second thoughts. Alm specifically questioned his parents' words when tragedy struck Berkut's family a few years later.

Adolf and his wife met a tragic end in a car accident. It was a dark, rainy night and the couple headed back home to their son who had called them and asked them to hurry home. The driver advised against it but they wanted to see their son. Reckless driving resulted in the driver not being able to step on the breaks when an oncoming car ignored the stop light and attempted to rush through the street. The car hit them on the side and the impact caused the car to swerve and hit a nearby tree. The people in the car died upon impact while the other driver was rushed to the hospital where he barely survived.

The news reached the Family of Rigel and chaos spread like wildfire. It didn't help that reporters were quick to announce the death of members in the family and were trying to figure out what had led to their deaths.

With Adolf dead, Albein was in complete control of the Rigel name. While he grieved for his brother and his brother's wife, that did not stop people from spreading rumors that Albein ordered the hit to take the fortune all for himself and his son, leaving Adolf's son in the dust. Even if the man adopted his brother's son, the resentment was still there. Berkut was told to be aware of his father's brother. If the rumors were true, Berkut was at the mercy of his uncle. He had to do whatever he needed to do to not only stay in the family but to survive. That's how dire he felt the situation became.

Ironically, the death of Berkut's parents was the beginning of the bond between Alm and Berkut. While the adults gave Berkut little sympathy for the death of his parents, Alm was the one who had approached him.

It was the day when Berkut's parents were being buried. During the eulogy, Albein exchanged false words in Berkut's eyes. He didn't believe that his uncle cared seeing as how he benefitted the most from this tragedy. The adults around Berkut were whispering to themselves about the rumors that became rampant after the accident.

" _I doubt it was an accident."_

"Look at Albein's wife. She can't stop smirking."

" _Albein is a terrible man who killed his brother."_

"I heard it was Adolf's child who was responsible for their deaths."

"Why?"

"Didn't you hear? The child was selfish and wanted his parents to return home early. The driver drove recklessly and they died."

"Oh, if that's the case then the kid doesn't deserve any sympathy."

"Right. He killed his own parents and he only has himself to blame."

The words were terrible. Berkut had wondered why he needed to trust the words of the people who claimed to be allies of his father. They were toxic individuals who only wanted power to advance in this world.

And yet, despite those false words, Berkut believed them. As a child, he couldn't ignore them. He was weak back then. He had cried himself to sleep when he heard his parents died. He was all alone in the world with only the servants to help him. He couldn't trust them though. They could very well abandon him on a short notice. Berkut needed to learn to rely only on himself if he wanted to survive in this world.

But Alm was the only person Berkut opened up to after his parents' death. His cousin saw how silent he was during the burial. Alm approached Berkut after everyone had left in an odd attempt to comfort him. Berkut recalled how he wanted nothing to do with his younger cousin.

"Go away!" Berkut shouted as he slapped Alm's hand away from him the moment he tried to hug him. "I don't need you!"

"But...we're family," Alm said in a confused voice. "Why would you think that?"

Berkut would not fall for Alm's fake innocence. Angry tears threaten to fall from the older cousin's eyes. "I'm no fool! You looked down on me and my family! You're here to laugh at me! I don't need you!"

Alm blinked. "That's awful. Why would I do that?"

"Because...because my parents-"

It was then did the two realize how little they knew about each other. Alm's parents told him to stay away from Berkut because of the attitude he was showing now. Berkut stayed away by the request of his parents due to being warned that Alm and his side of the family saw them as inferior beings. They would not be able to get along.

And yet, here the two kids were speaking to each other and ignoring their parents' warning. Alm gave an awkward smile toward his older cousin and approached him. Berkut didn't know what to expect when Alm wrapped his arms around him and offered a shoulder to cry on. For once in his life, Berkut finally showed weakness to the one person who showered him with sympathy on the day he needed it. Alm gently patted him on the shoulder and allowed his cousin to mourn for his parents. It did not matter what the adults thought. Berkut needed someone and Alm was willing to be that person.

* * *

The two had been inseparable since. The adults could try and tear the cousins apart, but no lie was going to get through to them. Alm started to look up to Berkut more like an older brother. Berkut started dotting on Alm like a little brother. If the Rigelian Family were fated to be separated, Alm and Berkut were capable of bringing the family together...so as long as Rudolf allowed it.

Alas, Alm's father scoffed at the idea of his son associating with his brother's son. He had made it quite difficult for Alm to visit Berkut and vice versa. Rudolf might have taken in Berkut but expected the boy to exceed his expectations. If Berkut failed to meet that expectation, he would be punished severely.

The problem was that Berkut excelled at something completely different than his younger cousin but it was the better skill overall in order to get the inheritance. Berkut proved to be an intelligent young man at a very young age. His parents already knew their son was gifted and pushed him to the highest education the moment he was able to read and write. Rudolf took it to the next level and forced high level books on the young boy. At first, it overwhelmed the poor kid, but Berkut soon discovered how to adjust to the pace and learn quickly in order to meet his uncle's needs. Unfortunately, because he was booksmart, he wasn't as athletic as he wanted to be. Berkut was only good with communicating with animals (specifically horses). His endurance was to be desired.

In contrast, Alm was an athletic kid with an athletic build at a young age. It only got better with his age as he built endurance and learned everything that would be useful on the streets. That didn't mean much for Alm. In order to properly inherit the title of the Rigelian family, one must be educated in all fields. Alm wasn't as intelligent as his older cousin and slacked off during classes. He lagged behind, and his negligence caused a rift between Alm and his father. Alm proved to be a rebellious spirit at his age. Unlike Berkut, he refused to be tied down by his family's legacy. He did childish things that got him in huge trouble. At first, Alm did it to get his father's attention and focus on him instead of making Berkut study all day. As time went on, Alm wanted his father to praise him for who he was and not scold him for what he couldn't be. It hurt when Alm couldn't perform to his father's standards. It hurt when he got into petty squabbles with his father when he didn't get any praise. It hurt when his mother died that Rudolf remained cold and distant to him.

So one day, Alm decided to run away from home. He only told Berkut that he was doing so. Berkut feared for his younger cousin but remained silent since this was what Alm wanted. Alm had a good idea on where he was going, so it wasn't like he was gone forever.

Alm had ran away to a friend's house for a few days. There was a search party for the green haired boy and Berkut swore that Rudolf was oblivious to the friends Alm had made while he was being overworked in the study lounge. Unlike him, Alm was good at making friends. At the school that the two boys attended, Alm had befriended at least five other children there. Berkut was terrible at remembering their names. If they were peasants, they would be forgotten in due time. Yet, Alm had forced Berkut to introduce himself to them.

The names of Alm's friends were Gray, Tobin, Kliff, Faye and Celica. The last name was the only one that Berkut memorized. Alm was smitten with her the moment he laid eyes on her. They were only in elementary school but it didn't take a genius to see he had a crush on her. Compared to the other kids, Celica had an aura of authority, so perhaps that was the reason why Alm was attracted to her. Berkut was a quiet kid so besides making small talk, he had no reason to join in the conversation with Alm and his friends.

When Berkut was questioned on where Alm was, Berkut had no way of answering. He had no idea because he didn't bother remembering the names except for Celica. He doubted Celica was the type of person to shelter another individual in her house especially since she was of the upper class.

Staying silent should have been beneficial for Alm. He was dead wrong. Celica's father wasn't the nicest of people and once he found out that Rudolf was searching for his son, he decided to get in Rudolf's good graces. He cared not if his daughter disapproved of his actions, he made sure to establish a relationship with the Rigelian heir.

Once Alm got delivered back home, he was severely punished. Rudolf could have made it clear he was worried for his son but Alm didn't see it as such. Berkut had the chance to get Alm out of the situation but couldn't find the words or the courage to do so.

Berkut remembered that night clearly. He wanted to speak to his uncle the moment Alm came back but Rudolph ordered him to bed. He had no choice but to obey. The older cousin originally went back to his room and turned off all the lights but the moment he was certain that the servants would leave him alone, he snuck out of the room to go back to his uncle. It was when the brunette heard the sound of a whip did he freeze up.

He knew what was going on. Rudolf was furious with his son and his punishment would be to be spanked. Alm let out terrible cries and small apologies to his father but Rudolf didn't let up. How many times did he bring the whip down to Alm's rear, Berkut didn't know. He only knew that suddenly he found it difficult to breathe. His mind told him he needed to run back to his room and pretend that he wasn't witnessing something going on between father and son. He gulped and took a step back. He swore he knocked something over but didn't bother to turn his attention back to see if his uncle noticed him. The child rushed back to his room and closed the door. He hurried under the covers and pretended he was asleep. His body refused to stop shaking even when he was in the bed. The idea of Rudolf coming into the room to scold him for not obeying orders terrified him beyond words. Alm didn't come to mind until later.

Berkut pretended that he never heard anything come the next day. He buried his head in his studies to avoid confrontation. He couldn't look Alm in the face and for good reasons. The poor kid cried buckets the night before because of his father but he was whipped into submission. Later on, Berkut would learn Alm wasn't crying so much from Rudolf punishing him as much as learning that Celica had to move. It was so sudden that it didn't make any sense but the cousins later learned that if Lima wanted to start his connections with Rudolf, he would have to move away with his children so Alm wouldn't be distracted by his daughter. Rudolf needed Alm to concentrate but all this did was solidify Alm's resentment of his father. Berkut assumed things would patch themselves up as time went on but that wasn't the case. While the cousins continued to grow closer after Rudolph made it difficult for Alm to visit his remaining friends, Alm's relationship with his father continued to falter. It got to the point where Berkut was being treated better and was even considered in being the new heir if Alm refused to grow up. Berkut did his best to help Alm but he failed to understand why his younger cousin changed so much...

* * *

Skipping to the present time, the two cousins have managed to attend one of the best colleges in the world. Of course, the problem was that Rudolph decided where the two needed to be so even if Alm wanted to go somewhere else, he couldn't defy his father's wishes. The two were supposed to take similar classes but not help the other out. When there was no adult supervision, it meant they could ignore Rudolph's orders and do whatever they wanted. They were far away from home after all.

Berkut had to question how all of Alm's friends got into the same college. Either the college had low standards or Alm's friends were smarter than he gave them credit for.

The worse part about having Rudolf be in charge of what college you go to was him arranging which dorm they needed to stay at and who their roommates would be. Despite all the talk about the cousins needing to compete with each other, he still had them room with one another. Rudolf didn't trust Alm with anyone else, so he expected Berkut to at least make sure his son stayed out of trouble. What ended up happening was that Alm usually stayed at one of his friend's place and rarely came back unless he needed something from the room. The elder cousin usually got the room to himself, allowing him plenty of study time.

Loneliness did eat at Berkut even though he would never admit it. Alm was a huge part of his life when they were younger. No matter what Rudolf threw at him, Alm was the one who encouraged him. The less he saw Alm, the more he got stressed. It got to the point where Berkut had wanted to swallow his pride and call Alm. It never happened because of how Alm usually came back the moment Berkut started to think of him.

One day, Alm had a strange request. He called Berkut and asked if he could help him out on a class project. Normally, the green haired male was very detailed on what he needed help on, and Berkut usually gave some advice before Alm went on his way. Alm was being very vague this time around and nearly begged Berkut to let him come over.

Berkut didn't believe his cousin needed assistance with the project and eventually caved into Alm's request. A sigh of relief was heard on the other end of the phone before Alm told him how long it would be before he arrived back into the dorm. The brunette tidied up his side of the room a bit before going back to his studies. Often, he cleaned up Alm's mess when the younger male wasn't around. It gave Berkut something to do. He would lecture Alm about being messy but he never forced Alm to clean up after himself. Since the younger cousin was a scatterbrain, it was easier for him to mess everything up and lose important papers. Berkut wouldn't admit it that sometimes cleaning after the green haired male gave some semblance to a brother relationship.

A knock on the door brought Berkut back to reality. At first, it was a small knock before it progressively got louder. The brunette groaned as he went over to the door and opened it. His cousin stood on the other side.

"I heard you the first time," Berkut said plainly. "Next time, have your key. I'm not your servant."

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm pretty sure the key is at the bottom of my bag."

Berkut allowed Alm in and immediately scolded him. "Take your shoes off! It's our place but I still expect you to be courteous."

"I was getting to that, Berkut."

While Alm was fiddling with his shoes, Berkut took the time to scan his younger cousin. It's hard to believe that despite the year difference that Alm still looked babyish to him. Then again, Alm got his looks from his mom while Berkut got it from his late father. Despite the youthful appearance Alm had, he still ended up growing into a handsome young man. Compared to him, Alm was more approachable so he was more popular with the ladies. That seemed to carry over to college when at least once or twice a week, a girl would knock on Berkut's door and ask if Alm was in. The older cousin shooed them away without giving them a good answer. It was frustrating how Alm had all of this attention and remained oblivious to it unless the girl made it obvious. Berkut was aware that one of Alm's friends had an obsession with him and even though he politely told her off, she still pined for him.

Alm placed his shoes near the door like Berkut wanted and then settled into the room. The first thing he did was drop the bag near his bed before melting into the mattress. Berkut went back to his desk and continued to work on his paper.

Berkut had expected Alm to speak about the reason he came here for. It was the only reason he pretended that Alm didn't return to the dorm. He could hear the sound of the bed creaking and the fiddling of a cell phone. However, Alm chose not to say anything. It was easy to deduce that he clearly did not have any school work he needed assistance on and wanted something else. If it was something that wouldn't get him in trouble, Berkut would end up helping his younger cousin. Still, the silence wasn't all that peaceful.

Berkut kept his gaze on his paper. If Alm was going to sit on his bed and slack off, let him do so. Eventually, Berkut would get the opportunity to kick him out of the room and let him be. Then again, Alm would prefer texting on his cellphone than ask him for assistance.

"That woman again?" Berkut had to ask.

"Celica," Alm corrected. "Her name is Celica."

"Right. You're still talking to her?"

Alm pouted. "Of course I am. Celica and I are childhood friends. Just because she's in a different college than me doesn't mean I can't still speak with her."

Berkut didn't add anything to the conversation. They had this conversation many times. Alm had a childhood sweetheart when they were kids but family issues forced her to move away from them. Berkut remembered her as being the girl who stole Alm's attention away from him as a kid. Looking back, he was a brat that wanted his cute cousin all to himself. Now, he just rolled his eyes whenever Alm came up with excuses on why he still talked to her. Berkut could bring up how long distant relationships didn't work and she could be someone else on the side while speaking to him Alm would ignore it and put his complete trust in her.

Meanwhile, Berkut had a steady girlfriend who actually went to the same college as him. Rinea was a beautiful girl he met in junior high. She always sat alone in the lunchroom and stayed in the back of class to avoid people looking at her. Despite her self-isolation, Berkut still approached her. She was gorgeous to look at and a wonderful companion to have. Rinea spoke carefully to not offend others around her. Yet, when given the opportunity, she would ramble on about the small things that she personally enjoyed.

That stupid end of the year dance in junior high that no one wanted to go to was ironically how Berkut manage to hit it off with Rinea. He and Alm didn't want to go. Alm wanted to go to the movies with his friends who weren't interested in parties and Berkut had every intention of sleeping early once he returned home. However, the two were forced to attend by their father for the sake of keeping appearances. Alm threw a temper tantrum at his dad but his father's friend Mycen smacked some sense into him and forced him to go. Berkut didn't want to get smacked in the back of the head so he reluctantly agreed. It wasn't all that bad. That was how he met Rinea who, like him, didn't want to be at the dance. While Alm was thinking of ways to sneak out and make a fool of himself, Berkut had approached the shy girl hiding in the shadows. He didn't know what to expect from her but the moment she opened her mouth to speak to him, he knew he was in love.

It was funny. Berkut always mocked Alm for believing in fairy tale ideas like love and happy endings, but here he was thinking he won the lottery with Rinea. Ever since they shared their first dance together (it was awkward given how both weren't that great at dancing), they had been together since. One would think Rudolf would be hard on Berkut for even considering dating when he had more important things to do. Alas, Alm wasn't all that thrilled seeing his father give leeway to his older cousin once he met Rinea. It was bold of Berkut to take Rinea to his place knowing full well he was going to be in trouble if Rudolf found out. Rudolf wasn't stupid so within a few hours, he had forced Berkut and Rinea in a room with him and they talked. There was no lecture. Just facts about what to do and what not to do in a relationship. At first, Berkut kept silent and nodded his head before he realized some of the tidbits his uncle was giving him were old-fashioned and rolled his eyes once "no sex until marriage" rang in his ear.

At the end of the day, Rudolf gave his nephew some leeway when it came to romance unlike his son. The mix messages of which child he favored continued.

"Umm...Berkut?"

Alm's voice snapped Berkut out of his thoughts. How long was he thinking about the past?

"Hmm?"

"Did you...not hear what I asked you?"

Berkut opened his mouth to respond but closed it afterwards. There was no point to lying to his cousin. Alm had a hard time showing his disappointment.

"Oh...never mind then."

Berkut waited for Alm to bring up the subject of his project. It was the sole reason he was here in the first place. Otherwise, he would be spending time with his friends.

"Do you need my help?" Berkut asked in a disgruntled voice. " (...what the hell happened here?)

_Don't let this brat tempt you. Don't let him tempt you. Don't let-_

Berkut finally turned his chair around. He growled at his cousin who stared at him with longing in his eyes. Alm had finally decided to put down his phone so Celica wasn't on his mind anymore.

"Alm, do not beat around the bush with me. Tell me what you really want."

Alm was a terrible liar. Over the years, Berkut could determine if Alm was telling the truth or not. The green haired teen kept his eyes on Berkut as he finally told him what he really wanted.

"I want to know how to do it."

That was intentionally vague.

"Do what?"

Alm's expression faltered just slightly. "You know...it…"

Berkut was about to turn his chair back around until finally Alm was specific.

"Teach me how sex works!"

Alm never ceased to surprise Berkut but this was a ridiculous request. Berkut wasn't the type to get flustered but when Alm was blunt like this, he couldn't help himself. He cursed under his breath at how Alm made him nervous so easily.

"Ask someone else." Berkut told him harshly. "You have friends. They know more than me."

"I know about sex. I want to do it with someone! That's why...I came to you."

"Of all the stupid things…" Berkut began before he let out a sigh, "Alm, we are cousins."

"Yes, and?"

"That is the reason. You are foolish if you think I'm going to say 'yes' to your absurd request."

That should have been the end of the conversation. If Alm did not understand the implication of his request, then that was on him. He wasn't the type to back down though.

"It's only going to be one time," Alm started.

Alm lost Berkut's attention once he turned his chair back around. Berkut tapped his pen against his desk rather loudly. That was one of the many excuses to encourage someone to have sex.

 _For someone with no experience, you sure know how to goad someone into what you want to do._ Berkut thought darkly to himself. "No, Alm. It won't happen."

"But…"

"We're cousins," Berkut repeated. "Unless you want Uncle kicking us out, you will best to forget the idea."

That seemed to convince him. Alm fell silent at the mention of his father. Berkut hoped that was enough to get through to his thick skull that cousins having sex was not a good idea.

"...It's always about my father when it comes to you, Berkut…" Alm complained. "Why don't you try doing something you want to do?"

Alm was perspective of him at least. Berkut's eyes widened but Alm wouldn't be able to see the reaction. Berkut had stopped tapping his pen and slammed it on top of his desk.

"Unlike you, I can't afford to screw up in front of Uncle," said Berkut. "If I fail, I won't be living under the same roof as you."

"But you won't fail. You're smart and reasonable. Father is already going to choose you to be the next in line."

"You don't know that!"

"I do." Alm told him as he folded his arms. "No matter what Father says, I'm giving the title to you. You deserve it more than me."

Why was Alm simplifying everything? If Alm had the power to do what he said, then all this drama could have been avoided. He didn't have any power unless his father croaked. Rudolf was old but he was still a healthy individual. He wasn't going to die for another ten years. By then, Alm would have inherited the family name.

"Just drop the subject and do your project. I won't tell you again."

Alm's silence made Berkut think that he got through to his thickheaded cousin. What he failed to notice was that Alm had snuck up behind him and suddenly grabbed his hand. Berkut gasped at the sudden contact and moreso at Alm's strength. He hated to be reminded that Alm was stronger than he looked.

"Alm…" Berkut growled. The threatening tone he took should have chased Alm away. Alm usually knew when to back off his older cousin when he was in a mood like this. This time, he refused to stand down and betted everything on his next action.

 _It's now or never._ Alm told himself. He made the first move and planted a kiss on his cousin's lips. He expected backlash. He expected disgust. He expected Berkut to slap him and kick him out of the room. That didn't happen at all. After a moment's pause, Berkut hesitantly returned the kiss to Alm's surprise.

Berkut made a mental note he would probably regret his actions later. He couldn't bring himself to care. When his lips were pressed against Alm's, he immediately noted the orange taste to them. Despite Alm appearing nervous, it was Berkut who hesitated with the kiss. He had done this many times with Rinea. He knew what to do, yet he didn't know how far was too far with Alm. That was why he broke away immediately. If Alm wanted to stop after experimenting, then he would stop without a second thought. Alm made a disappointed grunt before reaching out to grab at Berkut's shoulders and pull him back into the kiss. This was more passionate than the previous kiss and Berkut noted how forceful his cousin was being. The competitive side got to him, and he found himself fighting for dominance. Alm continued to show how crafty he could be and pushed his cousin onto the bed in order to deepen the kiss.

"Mmmm…"

Which cousin moaned into the kiss? They would probably accuse the other of getting off of on a simple kiss. Alm broke the kiss so the both of them could breathe.

"Berkut...you're good at kissing," Alm said before he could stop himself.

Berkut's face lit up as he tried to hide the smirk that threaten to creep up on his face. "You may be on top but you lack the experience. I hope that I wasn't your first kiss."

Alm's expression was always hilarious to watch for Berkut. If he was right and Alm never bothered to kiss anyone before then (take out "then"), then he was an idiot. One would think with how powerful Alm was with some girls that they would steal his first kiss. That wasn't the case, and here his cousin was fumbling over his own words trying to deny that wasn't the case.

"U-Ummm...since you're already experienced…can we please-"

It's not like Alm was taking no for an answer. Berkut gave the silent approval as a way for Alm to shut up. Sitting up and stealing a kiss was the best way to do it. Alm immediately fell back.

"U-Uh...I'll get my stuff!"

Berkut could only hope Alm was referring to actual school stuff but it clearly wasn't the case when Alm scurried over to his bag.

The school bag Alm had wasn't full of paperwork and school supplies. It was full of toys, and Berkut had to wonder where he got them all and how he was able to get away with it.

"...Alm…"

"What? I wanted help on this?"

"You have a minute to tell me how you got all of this. You did not use the money Uncle gave you for that...did you?"

Alm chuckled nervously, "No...Gray bought the whole store with that prize money he got from the lottery and…"

"Oh, for fuck's sake. Stop being friends with that guy."

Alm grinned sheepishly to Berkut's annoyance. He would never understand how someone as honest as Alm was friends with a pervert like Gray.

"...Besides...what are you going to do with that?"

"Umm...I just wanted to, uh…" Alm stuttered to the point he couldn't finish his sentence. His face turned into a tomato and Berkut didn't understand why he was nervous about what he would do with the toys. "Y-You'll let me lead, right?"

"Nothing is going up my ass."

Alm seemed disappointed. "Oh…"

"Don't 'oh' me!"

"T-Then…" Alm debated if he should continue the sentence. Berkut raised an eyebrow waiting for Alm to speak up again. "Well...what I wanted to do with Celica...I need to practice with someone...so…"

Again, Berkut had to ask himself why Alm would go to him of all people. Being related was a poor excuse.

"Please, Berkut!"

Berkut was going to say no yet again but Alm gave him the look. He couldn't fight against that even when he knew this was a bad idea. He grumbled something under his breath before resigning to his fate.

"You better make it quick, and you better not utter a word to any of your friends."

Alm perked up. "R-Really?!"

"...You better hurry up before I change my mind."

Why did Alm have to be so happy about him agreeing to this? He couldn't really understand his younger cousin at times. Berkut noticed that Alm grabbed something else from the bag and that only caused the older male to shake his head in annoyance. Alm really was prepared for him to say yes.

"Umm...I watched videos on how to apply the lubricant…" Alm started. He tried to hold his excitement but failed miserably. "I tried it on myself but I don't think it would be the same if I applied it to someone else...so...thank you, Berkut, for agreeing to this."

"I'm going to regret it."

Berkut wanted to believe that but he was slightly interested in what Alm had learned. He did want to tease his little cousin for growing up and learning how to pleasure a woman. The problem though was the first person he's going to practice with was his _male_ cousin. It wasn't the same thing and Berkut wasn't going to be aroused no matter what the green haired male did.

And yet, he couldn't slow down his heat when Alm awkwardly tried to remove his pants. They have seen each other naked so many times. Why was this time any different?

"You're moving too slow, Alm," Berkut grumbled. Alm's eyes widened at the complaint. "Do you want me to do it?"

"N-No. I got this."

Alm forced himself to complete the task and move on to the deed. He blinked staring at his cousin's lower region before he pulled his eyes away.

 _Come on Alm! We're just experimenting. Get a grip!_ Alm told himself. "U-Umm...I think it would be easier to lie down…"

Berkut wasn't comfortable with that demand. It showed on his face. Because he was a prideful individual, he should have been able to vocalize his discontent. Instead, he sighed in defeat.

"Make it quick."

Berkut wasted no time lying on the bed. He attempted to keep a neutral expression while he judged Alm's action but Alm could tell how he fidgeted just slightly when he came into eye contact. The green haired student went to work with applying the lubricant on his hand. Every minute he wasted was a minute Berkut would likely change his mind.

Alm positioned himself in between his cousin's legs. He tried his best to hide his embarrassment as he slowly put a wet finger coated with lubricant at the entrance of the hole. It was a strange feeling for his finger to feel the sudden heat but Berkut was probably feeling worse than he was. Alm tried to force the finger to go in as deep as possible but that only caused Berkut to squirm. Alm looked up and noticed the pained expression the brunette wore. That wasn't good.

"Umm...Berkut...I know this is strange, but you need to take a deep breath and relax. I will try to make this as painless as possible…"

Berkut followed Alm's instructions. He took a deep breath and inhaled slowly. The green haired student moved very slow in order to not hurt his cousin. The finger pushed forward ever so slowly.

"Is this okay?" Alm asked timidly.

Berkut gave a quick nod expecting Alm to continue. Wordlessly, Alm slowly inserted a second finger inside. It went in more easily and it made Alm want to risk a third finger. A third finger wasn't necessary. Alm wouldn't be able to stick his dick in his cousin anyway without Berkut fighting with him. At this point, he was pretty much done with the "experiment" and could use the toys if he so chose. Berkut didn't set a limit to what his cousin can do besides putting his penis inside him. Given the position Alm was in, he could always ignore Berkut's wishes.

"Are you done...now?" Berkut asked again. He sounded a little out of breath. Alm made the mistake to glance at Berkut's expression. His face was slightly red from Alm playing with him.

Alm felt a little bold seeing his cousin like this. With how he was, would Berkut even allow his cousin to tease him a little more?

Berkut kept his eyes shut, refusing to stare directly at his cousin. Alm took a deep breath as he pulled his fingers out. Berkut thought the fingering was all and done with, so when he felt something sink into his sensitive skin, he almost jumped out of the bed.

"W-What are you doing?!"

Berkut was this close to kicking Alm away from him but Alm already had a response.

"Do you not trust me?"

It was a low blow for certain, but Alm wanted to see how far he could push his cousin. Berkut had no response to Alm's question initially.

"Of course, I trust you…" Berkut mumbled. "I trust you more than Uncle…"

"Do you trust me more than Rinea?"

It was such a personal question that Berkut chose not to answer. He was sexually active with her for a reason. Alm needed to stop pushing his luck. Just because Berkut let him get away with many things didn't mean he was just going to let him continue.

"If this has nothing to do with preparing yourself for her...then don't bother continuing…" Berkut grumbled.

Alm knew the teasing had nothing to do with the experiment, yet he continued anyway. A gentle kiss in between his thighs followed by constant sucking. Berkut should have slapped his cousin away at that point, yet he didn't. Was his pride getting in the way of telling his younger cousin he couldn't do this?

Alm took a quick glance up. He noticed that the brunette kept his eyes shut. He didn't dare look to see what Alm was doing to him now.

"Berkut...open your eyes."

And Berkut refused his order. Alm sighed before slowing down on his teasing. The last thing Alm needed to do is coat his cousin's cock with lubricant. It would make things even easier for him.

"Berkut, you don't mind if I…" Alm's voice trailed off. He couldn't just say he was going to rub the wet substance on his penis.

"Do what you want."

 _You're not going to let me finish my sentence._ Alm thought to himself. He poured the lubricant on his hand and started to stroke his cousin's cock. Berkut was forced to acknowledge what the green haired male was doing.

"H-Hey-"

"You told me I can do what I want," Alm reminded him. He tried his best to hide the blush threatening to form. Alm tried to finish this quickly but it caused the opposite effect. Alm observed Berkut and noticed how much he was squinting his eyes. He was definitely trying to play it off like he wasn't affected. Alm took this opportunity to lean over and place his lips on top of Berkut's. He refused to open his mouth for his younger cousin but the constant stroking caused him to open his mouth. This time, Alm noticed a lack of resistance.

"Are you done?" Berkut asked rather quietly when Alm broke the kiss. "I have more important things to do…"

"You say that but I'm just preparing you and you're already this hard."

Berkut's lack of retort only made Alm want to move slower. Despite having the authority all of his life, Alm never exploited Berkut. This side of him made Alm question why he hadn't done this sooner.

He did stop tormenting his older cousin eventually. Alm coated the penis to the best of his abilities. Now he can try what he wanted to do. Alm crawled over to grab something from his bag before returning to Berkut. He then slowly got on top of his cousin.

"Alm, I already told you I won't let you use my ass like that…"

"I'm not. I have a better idea that will make both of us happy."

Berkut would find out what Alm was referring to immediately. Alm positioned himself over his cousin before finally lowering himself on top of him. Berkut held back a groan from the sudden warmness that his cock felt. Alm's entire body shivered in anticipation. Like his older cousin said, Alm had been practicing inserting objects into him to prepare himself for something like this. The real thing was completely different. His cousin's dick filled him completely, and Berkut immediately felt Alm's walls tighten around him.

"Don't move, idiot…" Berkut hissed. "You'll hurt yourself…"

Alm chuckled quietly to himself. Despite the harshness in his tone, Berkut still needed to check up on him. Alm needed to adjust before he started moving.

"...I want you to experience what I'm feeling too," muttered Alm as he grabbed the vibrator next to Berkut, "We're only doing this once. So...I want you to be happy too…"

Before Berkut could protest, Alm had shoved the vibrator up his ass. The lubricant made sure that it went in without much effort.

"Guh...take it out, idiot!" Berkut ordered. He was the one that struggled underneath his younger cousin despite just telling him not to move. Alm let out a breathless gasp when Berkut moved his hips.

"S-Sorry...I want you to enjoy what I'm feeling…" Alm repeated.

"I don't want to know, idiot!"

"...That's the third time you called me an idiot." Alm smiled as he started to raise himself up. "You'll enjoy it. Trust me."

Berkut didn't care if Alm wanted him to have the same amount of pleasure as him. He didn't want to have anything up his ass. Berkut was too prideful for that sort of thing. Yet, he let Alm control the pace and was paying for it. The green haired male slowly lowered himself onto Berkut again before he dictated the pace. He copied the movements that he had observe from the porn he watched and hoped it was good enough. Alm managed to turn on the vibratator once he started moving his hips.

The older cousin was in no position to remove the vibrator in his ass. What he could do was grab onto Alm's arms and assist with moving him down. He refused to let Alm be in absolute control. The rough gesture caused Alm to gasp before letting out a shameless moan. Berkut was already hard when Alm forced himself inside of him. Now it was more apparent especially when the cock hit his sweet spot.

Their voices became progressively louder as Alm continued to bounce on his cousin's cock. Besides their grunting and moaning, the slapping of skin and the rocking of the bed rang throughout the room. Alm wondered if Berkut knew that he gripped onto his arms too tightly. Bruises would be left when his older cousin was done with him.

Eventually, Alm would end up leaning over Berkut and continue lowering himself in that position. The closeness became too much to handle. The green haired male reached down in a futile attempt to move the vibrator. Berkut reacted poorly and tried to grab at Alm's arm.

"Don't fight it…" Alm mumbled. "You'll feel as good...as me…"

Berkut opened his mouth to protest again. He shut it feeling a stupid sound threatening to escape again.

"You're doing great," praised Alm. "You're almost there."

Alm knew Berkut was weak to praises like that. When you were starved of affection from an important family member, one would search for affection elsewhere. Berkut's fists trembled in a weak attempt to control himself. The pleasure was unbearable for him and he needed release. Berkut's pride prevented him from warning Alm about how close he was. The older male shut his eyes in a vain attempt to hide his true emotions.

"You can cum inside…" Alm hummed as he slammed down his cousin's cock a few more times. "I'll take it all. Please, Berkut. I-ahh~."

Berkut tried to pull out but it was too late. A powerful orgasm escaped him as he felt the rush throughout his body. This orgasm felt stronger than what he had had with Rinea and he didn't understand why. Alm whined feeling the hot liquid pour into him and cause an immediate chain reaction. The younger male squirted over his and Berkut's stomach while arching his neck back.

Both males didn't move immediately after climax. They needed to catch their breaths. Berkut kept his eyes shut and refused to look at his younger cousin. His cheeks were still flushed from all the energy spent. Alm slowly moved his hand over to the vibrator he put in his cousin's ass and removed it. Berkut couldn't move anymore so it shouldn't have been a problem. Alm smiled to himself before his strength left him and he collapsed on top of his cousin.

"Alm…" Berkut mumbled. "We...need to clean up."

"Five more minute…"

And Alm was back to being the stubborn younger cousin. Berkut sighed in defeat wondering how long it would be until he decided to push him off the bed.

* * *

An hour later, the two had finished cleaning up and settled down. Berkut made Alm shower first while he cleaned up the mess they started. Alm didn't take that long so Berkut was able to go into the shower to wash himself out. Compared to Alm, he spent a while cleaning himself. Now that his mind cleared up, he had the chance to evaluate his actions. For one thing, Berkut was aware that he and Alm were screwed if anyone related to the Rigelian family found out about their little sexual experiment just now. If Rinea found out, she would be heartbroken. And of course, Berkut would have to live with the fact he enjoyed what Alm had in store for them. Even as kids, Berkut enjoyed that daredevil side of his cousin. As an adult, he should feel ashamed. His heart betrayed what he should have felt and that only angered him. He slammed his fist against the wall in frustration. Hopefully, Alm didn't hear the noise from the room.

"Dammit it all to hell…" Berkut growled. "Uncle better not find out…"

Alm wasn't thinking of the consequences of his actions. Berkut was paranoid that if Rudolf found out, all the pain he endured would be for nothing.

_But...even when I know what I did was wrong...I'm not as mad as I should be._

Berkut knew deep down that he enjoyed the little session with Alm. It was the closest he felt to him in a long time. He wanted to do it again but he knew damn well that he was playing with fire if he continued having thoughts like this. It was best to relish in this one time moment before returning to a normal life with his girlfriend and competing with his cousin for the inheritance.

Berkut resigned himself to whatever fate had in store for him. He finished showering and headed out of the restroom with only a towel around his waist. He wondered why Alm didn't nag him and found his younger cousin sleeping on his bed. The brunette groaned.

"Idiot, you're supposed to be studying. Not sleeping."

Alm was fast asleep so he wouldn't hear his cousin's complaining. He also wouldn't know that his cousin was the one who grabbed an extra blanket and threw it over his body. Berkut took a seat next to Alm making sure to not rock the bed too much. The green haired male slept like a baby. Compared to Berkut, he slept as if he had nothing weighing him down.

"You make it hard for me to sleep when you're like this." Berkut spoke. He hesitated in reaching out to mess with Alm's hair and finally decided against it. "If you do have a project due, it's on you."

Alm mumbled something in his sleep and curled up into a ball. Berkut let a small smile escape his lips as he glanced over at his work desk. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to relax and sleep early. He was ahead on his studies anyway so it wouldn't hurt too much to sleep and restore his energy.

"...You owe me later," Berkut grumbled as he slowly rested against his younger cousin and closed his eyes. He wouldn't fall asleep immediately due to his thoughts plaguing him, but when he did fall asleep, Alm would unconsciously snuggle next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 9480 words. This is what sinning is. Notes!
> 
> 1\. I had a headcanon that Rudolf and his siblings were rivals in the same vain as Alm and Berkut. While Rudolf was the rightful heir, his sibling would remain bitter and have a son that would be the next in line because of not knowing Rudolf had a child in secret. Rigel in general is a place where the strong ruled the weak and it happened within the bloodline as well. Rudolf avoided bloodshed on his sibling but that didn't mean that their children would be spared. I do believe if Rudolf had Mycen take Berkut with Alm, a lot of the issues could have been avoided.
> 
> 2\. I speculate that the Rigel bloodline has German blood from the names. I'm probably wrong but I'm going with it since in an AU you can play around with nationalies just a little (even if Berkut's name is Ukrainian). That is also why Berkut's dad has the unfortunate name of Adolf.
> 
> 3\. I tried to note the obvious difference between Alm and Berkut. Alm has zero experience with sex but has done a lot of research so he doesn't mess it up when it finally becomes time but because he's too nervous to ask his friends without them giving him weird looks, he turns to his cousin for assistance (even though that's just as weird). Berkut has the experience with Rinea but can't really help Alm since the type of sex they're doing isn't going to help Alm when he asks Celica.


End file.
